The Cardiothocric Surgeons
by AvaJohannaPatricia
Summary: A series of Rhekker oneshots! Feel free to send me any ideas for them you wanna read about:)
1. A Night in December

As Ava got out of the shower, thankful for finally getting a night to relax after her thirteen plus hour shift, she reached for her towel and heard a knock at the door. Knowing who it probably was, Ava ran into the living room.

"Mr. Tamiiraz I haven't gone to the grocery store all week!" She exclaimed clutching to her towel as she opened the door, "I promise you I have no eggs…" her voice drifted off as a certain someone brought a blushing smile to her face.

"Then it's a good thing I already ate," Connor laughs.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry, come in. It's just that there's this neighbor who is always asking for things to avoid going to the market and seeing his ex wife, the cashier, I don't know," Ava shakes her head then shuts the door behind him.

"It could be that or it could be the sight of his hot half-naked neighbor."

"Fuck! I forgot," She looks down at herself embarrassingly, "well wait, what's all this?"

Connor was busy unpacking grocery bags. "Well I don't mean to intrude and I probably should have texted first, but I know you had a rough day so I brought three of your favorite things: wine, ice cream, and cauliflower."

"Alright, not exactly but thank you. No seriously, I'm glad you're here," Ava grabbed his hand and he gave her an assuring squeeze.

"Well hey, why don't you get dressed, I'll get some glasses, and we can watch a show or something?"

"Sounds great."

Soon after she ran into her room and jumped into shorts and her favorite sweater eager to get back in Connor's arms. Just then something out of the corner of her eye begged for her attention. It was the billion twinkling Chicago lights through her huge picture window; the way they reflected off of the soft December snow mesmerized her. Although she'd only been in this apartment for a year, this is the first time she'd noticed the Christmas designs that stretched over the buildings before her. All of a sudden she felt an arm snake around her waist and a kiss on the top of her head.

"And I thought Chicago was lit up in the summer," she whispered.

They just stood there for a while, Ava leaning against his chest and Connor resting his chin on her head, both enjoying their closeness as the city laid out before them. Ava could hear the thumping of his heart next to her ear and grinned. Connor spun around to meet her face with a kiss and the pounding of their chests sped, her hands found their way to his blushed cheeks. As they stepped apart, his smile was so genuine she melted into the curve of his neck. They held on knowing that this is the quietest moment they've gotten in weeks.

xxx

"Can I interest you in a glass of wine?"

"Why of course," she smiled.

"Great, but here's the thing: I have no clue where your bottle opener is."

"Oh yeah, that doesn't exist."

"Then I guess I'll just have to open it with my brute force," he smirked.

"Don't break anything," she warned. "Let's see, here's the spoons, glasses, a bowl for your cauliflower…"

"And hizah!" Connor flew the cork across the room with a fork. "Here you go Avey." He presented her the glass.

They guided themselves over to her bed, but Connor stopped short. "What's this?"

"Oh, that's a picture from the day we graduated med school," on the shelf is a photo of Ava in a floral blue dress and a lab coat surrounded by four other graduates.

"You look beautiful. Who are the others?"

"Those were the four who got me though school. We were pretty close; they're probably what I miss most from home."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yes, I remember the times when we dragged drunk Cairo back home the night before finals, when we got Luella to reenroll after dropping out from an anxiety attack, or when we reported Professor Wilcane for giving extra credit to the girls he slept with."

"Yikes, all my classmates were too cutthroat to make any real connections. But oh I like this picture." Ava leans in to see it and grins at the photo of them at Will and Nat's engagement party.

"Hey I'm still surprised you dressed up for it, but hey you looked hot."

"Oh did I?"

"Mhm."

They closed the gap between each other as he kissed her temple.

xxx

"This is my favorite part, don't you love watching hospital scenes on TV knowing their doing it all wrong?" Connor laughs, "I mean look, that patient's heart's asystolic and they're bringing out the AED; that's just for arrhythmia!"

"I completely agree. Wait, did you just see that doctor draw blood? How often do you draw blood?"

"Never," he scuffs as he combs his fingers through her hair. "Hey, are you all good now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the chart for Maeven; I am so sorry. He's been your patient for weeks, just about to go home when he went into anaphylactic shock. That must have been hard on you."

"Yeah," Ava whispered.

He looked down and saw a single tear run past her cheek. "It was awful but please know you are in no way responsible for it. 2.79% of 8 year old boys have been allergic to that drug. Avey, you couldn't have known." He brushed off the tears with his thumb.

"He told me just this morning that he was excited to join the baseball team with his friends," she choked out, "and then this happened."

He pulled her on top of him, then placed his arm across her chest. As much as she tried not to, Ava let every suppressed emotion pour out of her. Every patient that she had failed came to her mind, one after another: Josephine whose heart stopped for 10 minutes and woke up with brain damage, Mr. Sturko whose temperature got so high he lost his hearing, also little Hadlee whose new heart rejected after transplant. But the face that keeps coming back over and over again is Maevan, the boy who will never tryout for varsity baseball, who will never get to kiss his mother goodnight, or who will never try a star fruit, what he's been asking for since the surgery. Ava sobs into his shirt constantly reminding him it was all her fault.

"Shhh, hey hey hey, look at me. Look at me Ava. You are amazing. When I first met you honestly I thought you were a cold hearted surgeon. But then I saw who you really are. The way you care for your patients, the way you do everything you can to get them back to their family is inspiring. Yes, not every case will succeed but try and remember everyone else who can have a normal life after you helped them. Alright? So focus on them."

"Thank you," she expressed.

Connor continued to run his hand up and down her arm attempting to help her relax. Eventually he clutched her face and kissed her temple, then moving to her cheek, finally reaching her lips. He paused there for a moment, enjoying how his stomach drops in excitement every time she parts their lips to breath. They move in a passionate rhythm tasting each others mouths. Connor ran his hands down to her waist as Ava took over sucking on the tender flesh on his neck. She bit down and he hissed with pleasure, then stopped short.

"What's wrong?" She breathed heavily.

"As much as I love this, which I really do believe me, I have to get going if I don't want to exhausted tomorrow morning."

"Just stay the night, please! With me?"

"You wouldn't mind? Are you sure?"

"Oh stop thinking and kiss me damnit!" Ava commanded.

"That's something you don't have to say twice!"


	2. The Baby Boomer Generation

The Cardiothocric Surgeons

Chapter 2

The Baby Boomer Generation

Ava steps out of the elevator after being paged to help with the horrendous bus versus semi accident in the ED. A first year surgical resident came running to catch up with her.

"Oh Dr. Bekker! You're late for a consult in room 214," he says with a smile.

"Remember Dr. Sørenski, this is a hospital the critical patients come first and an attending is never late," Ava reprimands him.

"Yes Doctor."

"This better be the only consult today; I'm waiting for the Medvac to bring in a heart," she sighs while they walk to the consult hallway.

"Yes it is. Here's the file," he tries to smile at her even though she terrifies him.

"Thank you, come listen in."

They reach the room and Ava knocks a few times before they enter it seeing two older women, both dressed for Saturday brunch.

"Hello there, my name's Dr. Bekker," she extends a hand to the both of them.

"June," says the one with the blue cardigan, "and this is my sister Janice." June gestures over to the lady wearing large cat earrings and a matching broach.

"I'm Dr. Sørenski it is so great to meet you ladies."

"Oh, how do you do doctor?" The two sisters became captivated by his smile and his calming presence. While they doted over the resident, Ava was focused pulling up charts trying to understand June's situation. Her history seemed to be over a mile long full of too many conditions, medications, and procedures.

Finally finding something to do with a heart, Ava began to speak, "okay, so I see here from your cardiologist that you've been experiencing chest pain, fatigue, shortness of breath, and pain in your left arm, along with a few other symptoms. Is that correct?"

"Yes, and it's been an absolute bear. Most days I can't even walk to Cynthia's house next door for tea and I've missed so many Sunday masses, who knows what the congregation thinks of me: a heathen!" She started to tear up thinking about how much she's changed.

Janice grabbed her hand and assured her, "oh no June! God knows the truth from up above. Just keep up with Mary's rosary."

"Okay," Ava tried to redirect the conversation, "well we'll see if we can help you out. Your doctor says the beta blockers and blood thinners then the angioplasty haven't been working so he ran some tests?"

"Oh my Lord they were terrifying! Hearing my own heart beat, it was disturbing." June gasped, the tears continued rolling down her face.

"I agree June. It's just not right, suppress and disguise I say."

The doctors didn't know how to handle the old ladies. "Sure? So the problem is that the blood vessels that support your heart are sort of clogged. So we have to open your chest…"

Janice interrupts her, "okay I give up what accent is it? French, no Irish!"

"South African. Like I said we'll open your chest and rearrange some things to bypass a couple sections of your heart. There's just a few things I'd like to check before hand, may I?"

June nodded and Ava took out her stethoscope placing it under the woman's blouse.

"Dr. Sørenski?"

He took over listing.

"I can hear it, but I think we should do an echocardiogram to get a better look," Dr. Sørenski's voice wavered and he instantly regretted it.

"Good," Ava responded in approval.

He let let a breath he didn't realize he was holding and pulled out the equipment from he cart.

"Mrs. McKay is it alright if I use an ultrasound? It won't hurt."

Before June could reply Janice butt in, "Now wait a minute, I've read in the magazines that these new technology who-haws are used for tracking devices. June you could be followed!"

"Don't be berserk Janice, I trust the young doctor," she turns to see his confused face, "go ahead sir."

He directs the device across her chest, focused on finding the defected vasculature but Ava can tell he has no clue what's happening on the monitor.

"It's right there," she points.

"Ah yes, thank you Dr. Bekker," he sighs in embarrassment.

"So I have to agree with your cardiologist, you'll need the surgery soon. I think I can do it next week; You'll have to talk to my receptionist when you leave for the exact time," Ava declares.

"Hold on, Dr. Sørenski is performing it correct?" June gazes over at him with a wide, endearing smile.

"No, he is a resident with no experience. He will watch."

"Okay, then when can we meet the surgeon? I hope he's an Oriental or a Jew; they make the most wonderful doctors!" Janice exclaims with gee.

"Oh they do, they really do!" June grins in agreement at her sister.

"Excuse me?" Ava's face was cold.

"Sorry, don't worry dearie you're a very dedicated nurse. I admire that."

"I'll have you know that I am an experienced, attending cardiothoracic surgeon." Ava spat.

The McKay sisters laugh, "That is really sweet darling, but when is the real doctor getting here?"

"Dr. Bekker is one of the best at bypass surgeries in this hospital," Dr. Sørenski tries to use his leverage with them.

"I'm sure she is. We'll take someone else though. It's no offense to you, but I don't agree with the new millennial thought processes on women. We are here to assist our men. You'll learn this someday Ms. Bekker. And don't even get me started on your immigration status," June giggles.

"I will page someone else for you, " Ava remarks than storms out of the room, down the hall, and into the on call room, fuming with anger.

"Hey hey hey! What happened to you?" Connor laughs.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What's going on Ave?" He gets up and stops her from pacing.

"I hate fucking sexist, racist bigots!"

"I'll hit him! Which room?" Connor is about to run out of the room for her.

"Stop, I don't need a big, strong man to go fix my problem," she calapses on the couch in frustration.

"Hell you won't. No one should treat you like that where is he?" Connor is now steaming upset that anyone had the nerve to upset his girl.

"'He's' two old stubborn woman. Why the fuck do you not want anther women to succeed? She said the resident was better than me, a first year resident! Oh no I couldn't possibly have a doctorate degree! I'm just this bottom class female immigrant to her."

"That's shit."

"One of them said our role was to support a men."

"I'm so sorry. What can I do. Hitting a couple old women is not below my morals." He takes her hands in his own as he sits next to her.

"No, anything but that. She does request someone else preferably a jewish 'oriental' man."

"I'll go for you."

"Thank you," she gets up to leave but he grabs her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got that transplant."

"Oh please, a woman can't lead a team of nine in a pediatric orthotopic heart transplant with valve resizing, can she?" Connor jokes.

"You know I hate you right?"

"What? Too much too soon? Got it. I'm gonna go deal with the bigot in 214."

"Have fun," she moves to kiss his cheek but he turns his head and she kisses his lips instead.

"I'll text ya Ave," Connor shouts down the hallway as they separate.

xxx

"Mrs McKay, if you're expecting to get treatment here than you must start by never speaking to Dr. Bekker or hell any woman that way ever again. It was profane and absurd."

xxx

(texts later that night)

C: Hey

A: Hi

C: I hope you didn't let them get to you.

A: Never.

C: Good. One day all of that generation will be dead. In the meanwhile keep your head up high to show the kids below us what's right.

A: Okay.

C: You already have.

A: Thank you for everything.

C: Anytime.

A: By the way, please tell me you gave the McKays hell.

C: Oh you know I did Avey.

A: Thank God, good night c

C: I'll see ya tomorrow Ave:)


	3. Two Different Worlds

The Cardiothoracic Surgeons

Chapter 3

Two Different Worlds

"Only three more hours till I'm off!" Conner announces as he dropped a bunch of patient files on the desk next to Ava.

"Same, as long as this next surgery goes off without a hitch," she replies.

"I'm sure it'll be great. How has the rest of your day been?" He asks leaning over the desk.

"I got paged at 3:45 in the morning because my pre-op patient's aortic dissection got to large for her to handle," Ava sighs finally looking up from her computer screen.

"Really? Wasn't someone else on call for that?"

"Yeah, but it was Dr. Carianna."

"Good call, I wouldn't trust him with any of my patients let alone my own life."

"I rushed out of bed to find that my pipes froze and won't be fixed till tomorrow and my car didn't start, so I took the bus, which barley got me here on time. Also, all I have to look forward to tonight is showering in the hospital just to get on a gross train to my apartment where all I have to eat are some gross frozen dinners," she holds her head in her hands as every thought stressed her out.

"That sucks."

"Hey!" Ava screams.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! No, that's really annoying I'm sorry, so why don't we go out to dinner and then if you want we can head over to my place and take that shower, hum?" He takes one of her hands trying to calm her down just a little.

"I think you just made my day."

"Oh yeah? Good."

"Dr. Bekker, you're needed in the ED," a nurse interrupts her and she steals her hand back trying to hide any sign of their relationship.

"Alright I'll go," Ava responds then turns over and winks at Connor, "good thing I still have a little red dress in my locker,"

"I can't wait," he breathes.

xxx

After post-op rounds were done for the day Ava got dressed and made her way downstairs to the hybrid room, collecting several jaw dropped glances as she went. She was wearing a loose, straight, babydoll red dress with a matching lip and black boots, her hair seemed to have been recurled since the morning. By the time she made it to Connor all he could think was God damn she's beautiful; he was so lucky.

"Hey are we ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah sorry I just have to change real quick."

He went off to the doctors lounge while Maggie, April, and Natalie corned her with devious grins.

"Where are you guys going tonight hot stuff?" April teased.

"We're just getting dinner," Ava defends.

"Oh please this is a date. He better take you somewhere nice and never take his eyes of you girl," Maggie laughs and pushes her shoulder a little.

"How is it going with the Connor?" Natalie smiles.

"It's great. I think it's better him being down here with his own patients so we aren't always fighting over every procedure."

"That sounds so nice. Things with Will and I seem to just get worse and worse. I mean I knew I'd be upset when I saw him back here but I didn't think he'd be so upset with me."

"That'll resolve itself when he gets back into his regular routine. His world has just been flipped upside down with that Ray Burke situation," Maggie reminds.

"You're right, let's just hope it happens soon, I've been waiting for so long."

"Alright, I'm ready Ave." Connor comes out in a dark button down shirt and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Okay now the second half's here looking just as fine!" April proclaims.

"Have fun you two; don't be out too late and drive safe," Maggie warns.

"We will Maggie, good night everyone," they exit out to the valet parking.

"So you just had all this in your work locker?" Ava asks facing him as she straightens out his coat's collar.

"So did you."

"I guess we're both ready for an impromptu occasion."

"I know I'm not the first one to say this, but you look gorgeous Avey," Connors kisses her cheek.

"Thank you and you look decent."

"Just decent?"

"Fine wonderfully decent. Now where should we go tonight?"

"I was thinking Catch 35, it's a seafood place right off the river," Connor says while opening the car door for her.

"Connor that's probably pretty expensive. We could go somewhere else," she reasoned.

"Oh please, my grandfather left me with more money than I know what to do with," he puts the car in drive and they take off towards downtown.

"Gosh," Ava sighs.

"Yeah, but when I can access my trust fund I'm planning on placing most of it into a charity of some sort."

"Wait all this money isn't from your trust fund?" She turns to him in shock.

"No my grandfather put 960,000 dollars each into two different accounts for Claire and I then locked it till we turn 36, which is just a few years away. I think he wants me to invest it into a business and turn out like him, but that's just not me."

"That's just a completely different world," she gazes out the window at the beautiful city nightlife; nothing has ever been boring her in Chicago.

"Enough about me, tell me about your family."

"Well we grew up in an area full of hard working people, including my siblings and I, not many people in the area went to college let alone getting a graduate degree, it was unheard of. My dad owns a plumbing business and my mom handles the books. I have a younger sister, Amber, who lives in Milan, Italy doing something with fashion and models, we were probably the closest back then, well we still are now. I also have an older brother, Aleck, who's some sort of lawyer in Sydney, Australia. My dad was pretty focused on him so Amber and I could slip under the radar a lot. I kinda feel bad that we all left them in South Africa, but my mom's terrified of planes so they probably won't ever leave. I joke that if one of us ever gets married or has a kid we'll have to sedate her to get her there to visit."

"That's funny, do you still talk to them?"

"I talk to Amber and my mom a lot but I haven't heard from Aleck since I graduated from med school. I think he's engaged now, I'm not sure, and dad and I have nothing to say to each other."

"Is it like me and my dad?"

"No it's just boring and quiet. Well I guess my whole family is boring and quiet." Ava looks down at her lap as she thinks of how distant her family has became. Connor is finding a parking spot when he glances over at her.

"I wish that was us; all I had was my parents who fought constantly and Claire who spent too much time with her friends. When my mom died and my father starting sleeping around with whoever he saw I turned to this group of car thieves and drug addicts. I fell through this huge downhill spiral and one day I found myself high and laughing at my great aunts funeral. This was the woman who used to take me to plays or musicals every month when I was a kid. She was my confirmation sponsor in eighth grade and all I had to give her was by stoned sorry ass. I mean what the hell! That was it, after that I got clean, ditched all my friends, and surrounded myself with textbooks. Here I am with my MD, so I guess it worked.

"It did," she took his hand, "I know you've got a rough side, but I never knew that. Thank you for letting me in on this part of your life."

"I'll let you in on anything Ave."

xxx

After dinner and a few drinks a couple doors down they arrived back at Connor's place, they quickly tried removing all their layers of coats, hats, and scarves.

"I still can't believe you made them sing to me; it isn't even my birthday," Ava laughs.

"Yeah but your face, it was rich!"

"Whatever, I'll get back at you eventually," she smirks.

"You better still be up for that shower," he runs his hands up and down her arms with a sly grin.

"Yeah I feel gross. It'll only take me ten minuets and I'll be right back," she kisses him on the cheek then turns around.

"What? Oh, okay tell me if you need anything," he was a little surprised by her answer.

"You're so sweet. I was kidding you better join me!" She says while walking toward his hallway.

Connor chases up to Ava then scoops her up into his arms spinning around as she laughs. She wraps her arms around his neck and gazes into his eyes. He was beaming with bliss than he kissed her in way that she could forget her own name as the whole world faded around them.


	4. I love her immensely

The Cardiothoracic Surgeons

Chapter 4

I love her immensely.

With the morning sun peaking through the window and the day off waiting for her, Ava couldn't be happier. She looks up and places a quick but tender kiss on Connor's lips then nestles closer into his side.

"What was that for?" Connor murmurs.

"Nothing, I'm just content," Ava looks up and he kisses her forehead.

"Really?"

"Yes," she plants another kiss on his lips, "just being able to sleep in and be lazy with you instead of racing around a hospital. It's nice for a change."

"I know what you mean." He starts running his fingers through her hair as reruns of god knows what plays out in front of them. Connor thought about the night before; both doctors worked until one in the morning with a last minute trauma case. Afterward he begged and practically kidnapped Ava back to his place for a nightcap. Knowing them, it's never just a glass of vodka. It quickly turned into this electric desire between them. As soon as she could take a breath their clothes were already scattered around the apartment and Connor was kissing his way from her ear to her heat.

"You are thinking too much," Ava interrupts his train of thought and rolls on top of him, "come on. This is the first day all month that we're both not on call."

"Oh please, I can't get last night out of my head. You're like this drug I'll never get enough of." Connor's hands roam their way to her ass, "I knew you were good, but damn that was ecstasy."

"Hey, I still have a couple more tricks up my sleeve. Just you wait," she giggles and he pulls her head down to meet his lips, but this time he couldn't feel lust. No it was like a fire he never wanted put out. As much as they wanted to keep going she pulled away for air and gazed into his dark blue eyes.

"Shoot what time is it?" Connor sprung up.

"Almost 10:30, should I get going?"

"No! No, defiantly not," he pulls a hair behind her ear then pushes the covers back and gets up.

"I just gotta check on something. Where's my phone?"

"No clue."

"I'll be right back," he strolls into the kitchen to find his device, but it's no where in sight.

Connor hears a soft knock at the door so he pulls on a sweat shirt to try and look presentable, but when he glances through the peep hole it's none other that his sister Claire. He swings open the door with a confused face, "Claire what a surprise. Here come on in."

"I was going to text you sorry, but I'm glad you're here." She reacts to hug him, "it's great to see you Connor."

"Let me guess, London?"

"No Asia actually. We toured all around checking in on the Dolan Rhodes branches. It was great, so many cool shops and eateries."

"Yeah? I swear if dad doesn't pass this whole enterprise onto you, I'll be pissed off. I can't even imagine how you'll expand it."

"Ha ha ha, thanks."

"Hey Connor it's not in your car is it?" Ava walks in, still only wearing a thong and a crop top, and stops short full of embarrassment when she sees theres a guest. "Fuck, I didn't know you had a visitor."

"So sorry, uh Ave, this is my sister Claire. Claire, this is my girlfriend Ava."

"In that case, I'm so sorry probably not the best first impression," Ava flusters.

"No no no, you're fine. I guess I interrupted, but I have to be honest. Last time I checked you were out with a different girl each night, and probably morning, you must be something to tie him down."

"Yeah she's the real deal," Connor looks over with a smile. "So Claire not that I'm mad you're here, but is there any particular reason you dropped by?"

"Well yes actually, I was hoping you are free for lunch today? Ava you are welcome to join us. Russell, my boyfriend, will be there as well."

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude. You two go; I've got some stuff to do and well I should probably get dressed," Ava starts rambling.

"Are you sure? I'd love to get to know you!"

"Come on I'll drive ya Ave," Connor pleads.

"Okay okay." She laughs and spins around heading back toward the bedroom.

"I'll text you the place. I'm really glad we'll get to catch up," Claire smiles.

"Me too. It's been a while."

xxx

"Wow! This is one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen," Ava spins around staring at the restaurant practically made for ladies luncheons or daytime political photo-ops, "I mean look at the ceilings and the chandeliers."

"God no. The most beautiful thing is standing right in front of me." Connor makes her blush.

"Welcome to Voyage au Jardin. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess interrupts, popping their little bubble.

"Huh? Oh yes, the name should be under Rhodes." Connor responds as she checks her tablet for their information.

"Here we are. Come right this way Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes," Ava's blush reddens with the title; it may be wrong but she doesn't mind, it could fit someday. They sit at a small, circular table near the windows and greet Claire and Russell.

"I think the last time I saw you I was pulling pieces of glass out of your chest. How're you doing man?" They pull their handshake into a hug and begin to take their seats.

"Never been better. I saw you on the news opening some flashy, new OR; I wish Chicago didn't need more but at least you're the guy to do it," Russell says.

"I agree, but thank you. This is my girlfriend Ava," he wraps his arm around the back of her chair and she reaches out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Russell. You're one of the few good people I've heard from his childhood."

"Don't worry I still gave him a hard time," he laughs.

xxx

Russell takes a deep breath then looks up at Connor, "So I did want to catch up and all, but there's a reason we asked you here too."

"You're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Well while we were touring Asia this thought that had been floating around my head for years finally settled and I talked to your father about it, but I don't think I could go through with this with out your permission too," he takes another deep breath, "may I have Claire's hand in marriage? I love her immensely, I look at her and know she's the most caring, brilliant, and stunning person I've ever seen and will see for as long as I breath. She's all I've ever wanted in the world." Russell looks over at Claire with the foolish grin and she kisses his cheek.

"Wow," Connor exhales then Ava gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, "this doesn't surprise me; I've actually thought about this. You're a good man Russell and I could go on about how marriage is a big deal, which it is. it's the most important commitment of your life, but what matters is if this is what Claire wants."

"Yes, yes! I choose him and I'll choose him over and over, without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat, and I'll keep choosing him. I love Russell," she gushes with admiration.

"That's all I need to hear. I want you to both to be happy, but you have to promise me one thing Russell."

"Anything."

"Promise to cherish, protect, and stay faithful to her for the rest of your God given life."

"Done."

"I feel like I have to hug you damnit," Claire gets up and wraps her arms around Connor's neck with tears in her eyes.

"Hey I know you can take care of yourself but still," Connor whispers.

"Thank you so much Connor. I love you," she whispers.

"How about a little champaign over here," Connor laughs.

"Congratulations! Do you have a ring? Can I see it?" Ava gushes.

As they sit down it's as if the whole room could feel the joy radiating from their table.


End file.
